The present disclosure relates to a display device including a television.
Regarding display devices including televisions, reduction in thickness and reduction in frame width have been pursued. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-197974, reduction in thickness is facilitated by, with use of a fixture having an L-shape in cross-section, holding the outer periphery side of a display face of a display panel section by one side of the L-shape, and sandwiching the display panel between the other side of the L-shape and a panel chassis section. On the other hand, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-42537 for example, for the purpose of reducing frame width, a pawl hook is provided on a side face of a front cabinet to hook the front cabinet on the outside of a bezel by using the pawl hook.